Love Unbound by time
by DevilChild13
Summary: This is just something that popped in my head one day and wouldn't go away. Summary is inside. May be changed to M later on. SLASH Don't like don't read.


**Title:** Love Unbound by Time

**Pairings:** Harry/Tom/Kalem, Fenrir/Draco, Blaise/Neville, Pansy/Hermione

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape, torture, murder, AU, time travel, femslash

**Summary:** On Harry's seventeenth birthday he realizes that Dumbledore has been lying to him for years. The ones he thought were his friends are really his enemies. After learning he has a mate, Harry turns to those he once fought.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter does not belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

A teenage boy stood in a room facing an old man. The old man was dressed in light blue robes with white birds scattered about the material. His hair was a white blonde and fell to the floor, pooling around his feet. Small silver bells were woven throughout the long, white curtain of hair. His skin was pale and lined with age. Crystal blue eyes looked at the teen standing in front of him, wisdom shining in the depth of his old, wise eyes. The boy was wearing dark, emerald green robes that clashed wonderfully with waist length, flame red hair. Streaks of orange and yellow scattered throughout the red made it look like his hair was on fire. Instead of bells, there were feathers in the teens hair. His skin was a healthy tan and seemed to glow with an inner light. Gold eyes were lit with the same unnatural, inner light. Between the two was a table and resting on the table was an orb with a pale white substance swirling inside.

"Are you sure about this, Elder Mason?" the teenager asked. His voice was deep yet gentle, ringing with a musical note that trembled with his uncertainty.

"Yes my child," Elder Mason said. His voice was soothing and showed the wisdom of his years. "You must go to your mate or he may not survive the night. I have seen the same vision with different endings. If you do not leave tonight then neither of you will find the other."

"Sir, I don't understand. You raised me to stay neutral in the matters of wizards. You said that elves do not involve themselves in their wars. So why should I, someone raised by and amongst elves, do so? He is Harry Potter, the icon of the Light side," the redhead said.

"That may be so, child, but you are not like us. Though you have been raised by elves, you are not one. You need to understand this if you are ever going to heal," Elder Mason said. The teen looked away from the old elf, sadness dimming the light in his gold eyes.

"I understand that, sir. What I do not understand is how what you tell me can be true. I am a freak. There is no way someone could want me. Nobody in the village wants me but you. How can a wizard ever love me when no one else does?" His musical voice shook with sadness. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead of words he began singing a sorrowful song. It had no words, only musical notes that told of the deep sadness he felt and had probably been feeling for years.

Elder Mason's blue eyes filled with sorrow for the boy in front of him. He walked around the table and stopped in front of the singing boy. The red haired teen did not see the elf approach him, his golden eyes closed with sadness as he sang. Mason embraced the boy before him but still his song did not end. When it did finally end, the teen rested his head on the elves' shoulder. A single tear slipped from beneath his closed eyelid and trailed down his cheek.

"Oh my child you are not a freak. You are unique and the elves are jealous of you. Young Harry will love you no matter what you are or what lies in your past. I am certain of this just as I am certain that you will love him unconditionally. You are destined for each other and neither of you will ever be truly happy apart," Elder Mason said. His voice was reassuring and soothing as he spoke to the teen.

"Do you really think that he is the only one who can make me happy?" The teen's voice was so quiet that Mason almost did not hear him despite the fact that the teen was standing in his embrace. He ran a hand soothingly over his hair and the red haired teen looked up at him. His gold eyes were dimmer than before, his sadness and curiosity clear within deep, gold eyes.

"I will not lie to you, my child. The Fates destined both of you for one other. This boy was supposed to be Primary dominate to both of you but he made choices that cost him everything. His sanity is shattered and he is unable to bond with the two of you. I am sorry, young one, but there was nothing I could have done to stop it. He made his choices and lost all happiness he could have had."

The red haired teen nodded and stepped back from Elder Mason. The old elf let the boy move out of his embrace and he watched as he stepped up to the table. "Then I will go to Harry. I will not abandon him when he needs me the most. I do not know him so I can not say that I love him but I know I can. Thank you for your kindness, sir. You have always been the closest thing to a parent I've had." He looked back at the elf, his gold eyes showing gratitude.

"Be careful, child. I wish you and your young mate the best. May the Fates smile on you and your future be peaceful." Elder Mason smiled and the teen returned it slightly. The red head looked away from the elf and at the orb on the table. Reaching out, he took a hold of it and it began to glow. The light steadily grew and got brighter until it engulfed the teen entirely. When the light faded, both the orb and the teen had vanished. Still the old elf stood smiling at where the boy had been. He only ever wanted happiness for him and now he knew he would finally have it.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry lay in his bed, naked and covered in his own blood. Vernon and Dudley had beaten him until he was almost dead and then Vernon had brutally raped him. The black haired teen knew that he would not survive his seventeenth birthday. A chuckle bubbled up in his throat despite the stabbing pain it caused in his chest. For years Voldemort had tried killing him and failed time and time again. He would be killed by people who were supposed to be his relatives. They were supposed to protect him and love him, but they hated him. They had always hated him just because he could do magic and his parents were wizards.

He could not feel the pain anymore. His body was numb and he felt tired. Harry closed his eyes and did not try and fight the darkness. He could feel his mind slipping away from his body. There was a bright light in the small room and Harry slowly opened his eyes. A blurry figure stood in the middle of the small, dingy room. Harry could barely make out the colors of the blurs that was the person. He did not know how this person got past the blood wards but if they did then they must not mean him any harm. Harry closed his eyes again, uncaring of this stranger's motives. He was dieing anyway so it did not matter to him if this person wanted to kill him.

The red haired boy was startled at the condition of the room he appeared in. The room was small and reeked of blood, urine, and semen. On the bed was a boy covered in blood and still bleeding. He knew that this boy had to be his mate and he was dieing. Walking quickly to the bed, he gently turned the boy over onto his back, not caring about the blood staining his clothes. The boy on the bed made no sound and that scared the red head. He was unsure if he would be able to save his dying mate. Gold eyes flickered around the room for anything he could use to help him heal the boy on the bed. They landed on a wand that was on the floor. Summoning the wand to him, he caught it as it flew to his hand. The red head could feel the core of the wand pulsing inside the wood that encased it.

Hesitating only a moment, he snapped the wand in two. Gently he extracted the phoenix feather core and let the two pieces of wood fall to the floor. He placed his hands and the feather on the boys chest over his heart. The feather started glowing and the boy on the bed screamed as it sank into his body. His magic flared as he came into his inheritance, his magic healing his injuries. The red head climbed onto the bed, pulling the other boy against him, ignoring the blood that soaked into his green robes. Soothingly, he ran his hands over the boys' arms, letting his magic seep out and mix with the others magic, helping to heal him.

"I've got you Harry. I'm not going to let you die. These people will never hurt you again, I promise," the red head said quietly. His musical voice soothed the other boy and stopped his trashing. Tears fell from gold eyes and onto a pale face, healing wounds. One tear landed on a lightning bolt scar and magic exploded from it. Harry's screams started again as the horcrux inside of him was destroyed and his scar healed. The red haired teen held his small mate through his transformation as their magic fixed his body.

When Harry's magic had finally settled, the red head made sure he was asleep before slipping from the bed. He left the small room and killed the three humans in the house, burning their bodies until not even ashes remained. He made his way back to Harry and brought the boy to the bathroom. Gently, he washed the blood from the other boy's small form, his hate for the dead muggles growing when he saw the scars littering his mate's body. He dried the boy off and dressed him in pajamas he transfigured to fit him. He brought Harry to the spare bedroom that nobody had been in. He lay beside his mate and held him as he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the fact that his mate was safe and in his arms.

~/~/~/~/~/~

When Harry woke up he immediately knew he was not in his bed. The bed he was in was much softer than his and it smelled different, cleaner. He then felt strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him against a firm chest. Warm breath washed over the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Harry opened his eyes and was surprised when he could see clearly even though he was not wearing his glasses. He carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake up the other person in it. He was confused to find that he was wearing pajamas that fit him properly. The Dursley's had never gotten him anything that ever fit properly. He always got Dudley's old clothes.

Harry looked at the bed and the teen still sleeping on it. The teen was taller than he was, Harry could just tell even though the other boy was laying down. His hair was red with streaks of orange and yellow that made it look like fire. His skin was tan and made him look beautiful. He was wearing dark green robes that were stained with blood. Harry smiled softly knowing this strange teen had helped save him last night. Harry left the room and went into the bathroom to see what other changes his inheritance had made.

The black haired teen looked in the mirror and was startled at his reflection. His hair was now shoulder length and a lot tamer than it used to be. Now instead of going all over the place it was wavy. His skin, which had been tan from the summers of working outside for the Dursley's, was now pale. He was still thin but now he did not look malnourished. He was more feminine and his muscles were lithe from years of Quidditch. His eyes were a darker shade of green but still unique. Harry was startled when he noticed that his lightning bolt scar was gone.

Harry left the bathroom and went back to his room. He dressed and started getting his school things together. He did not know where the Dursley's were but he had no intention of being there when they got back. Harry was looking for his wand when he noticed something on the floor beside the bed. He picked it up and his blood ran cold when he noticed that it was the two halves of his wand. He knew that neither Vernon or Dudley had done it so it had to have been the strange red haired teen in the other room. He had saved Harry's life but he hand snapped his wand, making him no better than a squib. He gave an angry shout and punched the mirror that hung on the inside of his wardrobe door. The glass shattered, falling to the ground and Harry's hand bled. He stormed out of his room and toward the spare bedroom, ignoring the cuts on his hand. Pulling the door open, he almost collided with the red head who, he assumed, had woken up at Harry's shout.

The angry wizard grabbed the front of the other boy's robes, shoving against the wall beside the door. Green eyes glared into gold and a growl rumbled in the shorter boys' chest. "Who are you and why did you snap my wand? Why are you here?" Harry demanded angrily. His magic crackled in the air around them, showing just how angry he really was.

"My name is Kalem and I came here to save you. You're my mate and I didn't want to loose you. Snapping your wand was the only way I could save you," the red head said. His voice was calm but the natural trill to his voice sounded sad. It made Harry feel bad for the way he was treating the boy in front of him. His guilt vanished when he registered the last thing Kalem had said.

"The only way you could save me!? You made me a bloody squib! How is that saving me?" Harry yelled. His grip tightened on Kalem's robes and the lamp beside the bed broke. The taller boy flinched slightly at the sound.

"You are not a squib Harry. I snapped your wand, yes, but you can still use magic. I combined your wand core with your magic core. Did you not notice the phoenix feather missing from the wand fragments?" His voice was the same as it was before but it seemed sadder. That's when Harry realized that, from the way he was acting, Kalem must have thought he was rejecting him as his mate. His grip on his collar loosened but he did not completely release him.

"How did you combine my magic core with my wand core? I didn't even know that was possible," Harry said. He had lowered his voice and made his tone gentler than it had been. He watched as Kalem slowly reached up and gently took hold of his injured hand. He raised it up to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently. The black haired teen watched amazed as a single tear slipped from his eye and landed on the cut. The wound steamed a bit as it closed up and healed, leaving no evidence that it was even there. Gold eyes rose to meet green and he held Harry's surprised gaze.

"I was able to combine them because I am a phoenix. I have a human form because you, a wizard, are my destined mate," Kalem explained. His tone was lighter but Harry could still hear sadness in the trill in his voice. Harry smiled at the magical creature standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. You saved my life and the first thing I do is yell at you," Harry apologized. He let go of Kalem's collar and stepped back so he could move away from the wall. That's when Harry realized that Vernon had not come in to yell at them yet. This confused Harry because by now Vernon would have normally come in to force Harry to make breakfast. "Where are my relatives? They should have heard me yelling before."

"I killed them," Kalem said calmly. His voice showed no remorse for what he had done. "I wasn't going to let them hurt you anymore." For some reason Harry felt a warmth fill his chest at that. No one had ever done something like that for him. He smiled at the red head, clearly surprising him.

"Thank you. They have been mistreating me since before I can remember. I know this sounds wrong but I'm glad they're dead," Harry said. Kalem reached up and cupped the side of Harry's face gently. Harry leaned into the gentle touch, giving a small smile to the red head.

"We should go to Gringotts, Harry. You need to sort out your accounts now that you're seventeen," Kalem said. His thumb caressed the skin beneath Harry's left eye gently.

"Okay but first I'm going to clean your clothes. Hold still for a second," Harry said. He waved his hand at Kalem, muttering a cleaning spell quietly. He had heard Hermione use it last year and hoped that he got the incantation right. The blood disappeared from his dark green robes. Harry smiled widely, proud of himself. "That's the first time I ever tried a spell like that. I'm happy it worked."

"Thank you, Harry. I'm happy that you learned something new," Kalem said. There was a small smile on his face, letting Harry know that what he said was true.

"I only need to get my things and then we can go to Diagon Alley. I packed my school trunk while you were sleeping," Harry said. He left the room, Kalem following him to his old room. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. Taking hold of Kalem's hand, Harry apparated them to outside the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
